Sally Middleton (DW)
The Warehouse |family = Unborn |friends = Jonathan Jessica Starn Robbie Starn Bri |rivals = Alison |romances = Bri Connor |portrayedby = Imogen Poots |firstappearance = Issue 1 |lastappearance = TBA |created_by = AmazingPurry }} Sally is a character introduced in the first issue of Dead Weight. She was a friend of Robbie and Jessica Starn but were quickly seperated due to a horde that managed to break into their safehouse. Her whereabouts were unknown until she was rescued by Bri, who helped her survive the travels of the road. Upon coming across The Specifics, Sally began a short romantic relationship with their leader, Connor, all while being oblivious to feelings towards another survivor. Before The Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Sally was working as a trainee nurse. Dead Weight Near Death and Rescue When the warehouse was under attack Sally attempted to kill the dead by blowing them up. This plan ended up killing her friend, Jonathan, and almost killing her until she was rescued by Bri, who helped her to safety and travelled with her until they came across a man named Connor, who invited them back to his community. The Specifics Sally began a short relationship with The Specific's leader, Connor. In this time, she became pregnant and unaware of the rift between Connor and her close ally Bri. Ultimately, this relationship was shattered when her old group from The Warehouse turned up and in a matter of days, Jessica was accidentally killed by a dead inside the building. The groups fought, resulting in the death of Connor, and Sally reunited with her old group, along with Bri. Unsure Future, Bri Distraught and scared, Sally kept her pregnancy from everyone -- even Connor. The groups drove until they were forced to stop by a car crash caused by Mark. Afterwards, they found new survivors and were invited to join another community a few miles infront of them. They agreed and Sally became a resident of Katie's Camp, where she and Bri ignited their romance. Killed Victims *Jonathan *Several of the undead Personality Sally is shown to be rather unwelcoming to continuing when things seem rough for her. She appears weak, meek and unable to care for herself when she doesn't know what to do. Nonetheless, she can appear smart and social. Despite this, she can also seem selfish and, without knowing it, only do things to benefit herself. Relationships Jessica Starn Jessica and Sally were seemingly close friends before they got seperated. Jessica mentions to Mika how they used to share their emotions with eachother. After Jessica's death, in which she witnesses after being separated for so long, Sally is left broken. Robbie Starn Robbie and Sally were most likely close before they were separated. She admires Robbie's protection over her and their communities. Their relationship seems cracked after Jessica's death. Jonathan Not much is known about Jonathan and Sally's relationship except they were willing to helpe achother escape the overrun warehouse. Jonathan ultimately dies helping Sally kill the horde. Connor Bri After rescuing Sally from the destroyed Warehouse, Bri helps her survive until they discover The Specifics. Despite having their ups and downs, with Bri's close calls with death, the two stuck by each other even after Sally's boyfriend, Connor, died and she lost her security with The Specifics. After finding Drewryville, Sally became comfortable with her environment and soon they embarked on their romantic relationship which seemed to have been brewing for a long time as a one sided love on Bri's side. Alison Trivia *Sally is the first person in the series to kill another survivor, albeit an accident. *Apparently, Sally knows how to make bombs as shown in Issue 4. *Sally is the first known pregnant woman in Dead Weight. Category:Dead Weight Category:Dead Weight Characters Category:Characters